


Blind Date

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven has a bad blind date that goes awry, the last person she expected to comfort her was Red X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

"Don’t-"

"You’re in a dress."

"-say  _it_.” Raven lifted her eyes to stare into the familiar mask with a slow growl escaping her throat. She narrowed her eyes at him, black tendrils of magic snapping and crackling around her fingertips as he approached her slowly. “I said  _don’t_  say it, X.” 

He swept around her form carefully, trying to inspect her body as he rubbed his fingers along his jawline as if in thought. He let out a low laugh and stared at her, shaking his head as she continued to clench and unclench her hands, waiting for him to make some kind of move. Red-X just laughed and leaned back on his heels, taunting her. "Careful there, Sunshine, you don’t want to break a nail." 

She snarled up at him. “ _Jerk_.”

"Sticks and stones, Sunshine." He laughed and waved her off, biding his time carefully. She was in an especially foul mood today, and her teammates were likely on the way to his heist location, if he knew anything about her. He could have (and really, should have) run at any moment, but he was much more interested in taking advantage of this opportunity to see her all dolled up. 

"So…" he drawled, his eyes traveling over the expanse of pale leg that ended in a pair of black pumps. "What’s with the make-up and high heels? Hot date?"

Her eyebrow twitched and she continued to glare. “That’s none of your business.”

He laughed and crossed his hands over his chest, correctly interpreting the annoyed expression on her face. “I guess I interrupted a special outing then? Sorry about that, Princess. Thievery has no set schedule, and I certainly can’t conform to yours.”

She snorted and dropped her hands, the magic around her fingertips dissipating. “As if. It  _wasn’t_ a date.”

"Oh?" Red-X was genuinely interested now. If not a date, then what did he interrupt to make her so damn pleasant? He cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at her. "Then what did I interrupt? A lost bet?" Pause. "Oh! I know, a  _blind_  date? Someone set you up.”

Her silence spoke volumes. 

"Let me guess… one of Bird Brain’s friends?"

Raven looked away and pushed at her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “Beast Boy’s, actually.”

He cringed. Even worse. Judging by Beast Boy’s habits, hobbies, and personal hygiene, he could only  _guess_  as to what kind of friends he kept. Although, Raven really wasn’t such a bad friend, so maybe he had better taste in friends than in his own life. “Sorry, Princess. I’m sure that was… er… an interesting evening.”

Raven glanced at him. “He took me to the arcade.”

"Oh."

"And forced me to play DDR."

Red-X had to clench his mouth together to keep from laughing. It really wasn’t funny to laugh at other people’s misfortunes, but Raven was a special case. She prided herself on her image, and watching her awkwardly pounce around on a dance pad sounded more than amusing, it sounded down-right hilarious.

"For two hours straight." 

He snorted into the back of his hand and turned around to hide his laughter. Behind him, he could feel the prickling anger escaping her powers and snapping at his skin, but he  _just couldn’t help himself._ She may have possibly had the worst date in history, bar none, and it was totally worth laughing at.

"So… did his mommy drop him off?"

"His older brother." Raven sighed and shook her head, suddenly realizing how bad her date actually was. Annoyance and embarrassment flushed her cheeks as she looked back up at him. "He was at least kind enough to offer to buy me a slice of sad, cold arcade pizza."

Aw, not even a real dinner. That was kinda sucky. “Please tell me he was at least pleasant conversation.”

"I answered approximately thirteen thousand questions about Batman and Superman, and then became involved in the stereotypical ‘which one would win in a fight’ argument. Immediately after that he proceeded to tell me that I was pretty awesome for a girl superhero, but that I wasn’t as curvy or cool as Starfire." Her lips pursed and she pushed at her hair. "Just  _once_  I want to go on a date that doesn’t end in me wanting to punch something.”

He looked down at her with a slow, sympathetic smile. “Awe, come on, Little Bird. I’m sure out there exists the perfect guy for you. Someone who doesn’t mind your creepy Gothic novels and bad poetry.”  

"Ugh." Raven threw her hands into the air, her powers snapping against her fingertips again. "I don’t even understand why everyone thinks that’s what my entire life is about! I like to watch bad monster movies on TV and eat cold take out and have meaningful conversations about the right way to fold socks and whether or not a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable. I just want… I just want what everyone else has."

Red-X felt his smile immediately fall as he looked at her small, petite form standing in front of him. For the first time in their entire acquaintance, he saw her as something other than that weird, creepy Titan. He saw her as a real woman. A woman with the same wants and desires as everyone else - she just wanted to connect to someone. She wanted to get excited about the idea that there was someone out there who cared about her weird quirks, but that understood she was who she was, and that she was special because of it.

Red-X couldn’t fault her for that. 

"I’m sorry." 

She sighed and waved him off. “Nevermind. It’s not important anyway. I am perpetually going to be the creepy one on the team, and that is just something I have to accept in my life. It is what it is, and I’m just going to be either alone for the rest of my life or with a total creepazoid like that.”

A second passed and he looked down at her bright, feminine dress, her make up, her high heels and he realized that she looked kinda… pretty. In fact,  _really_  pretty. His heart thumped out a strange, weird rhythm against his ribs as he realized that fact, and he looked away, trying to think of anything other than the sight of her strong, pale legs in high heels. 

"You’ll find someone, Rae." He shrugged and took another step back. "I’m sure one of these days something amazing will happen and you’ll find whoever you’re looking for."

Raven sighed and shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” She waved him off again. “Just go, X. I don’t have the time, patience, or energy to worry about you. Whatever you want, take it and go.” She turned to exit the small antiques shop, but stopped when she felt Red-X’s hand grab her wrist.

"I’m serious, Rae… one of these days…" What in the nine levels of hell was he  _doing_? He needed to step back and run before she changed her mind, and instead he was giving her relationship pep-talks? He really was a freaking idiot. A goddamn, freaking idiot. 

"Thanks. But, I try not to take my relationship advice from criminals." She pulled her hand out of his own and made her way to the door. "Bye, X."

He stood there and stared at the swish of floral fabric around her thighs, knowing that under the mask he was blushing profusely. A minute passed in silence and he rubbed the back of his head. Criminals could be good boyfriends, he just had to show her.

 


End file.
